1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus connectable with a variable directivity antenna and a directional antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known broadcast receiving apparatuses connectable with a directional antenna capable of receiving only waves coming from one direction and, in addition, connectable with a variable directivity antenna capable of receiving waves coming from various directions. Further, there have been disclosed various technologies to receive broadcast waves with the use of such a variable directivity antenna.
In JP-A No. 2006-217230 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”), for example, there is disclosed a technology for a broadcast receiving apparatus using a variable directivity antenna to ensure connection of the variable directivity antenna thereby improving safety of the apparatus.
Also, in JP-A No. 2005-354632 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 2”), there is disclosed a technology for setting up a smart antenna (variable directivity antenna) enabling an optimum receiving direction to be detected in a short period of time.
Further, in JP-A No. 2005-318140 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 3”), there is disclosed a technology, while using a variable directivity antenna for receiving an analog broadcast signal, enabling the broadcast signal to be detected unaffected by ghost.
When both a variable directivity antenna and a directional antenna are connectable to an apparatus, it has so far been necessary for the user to make setting each time according to which of them is connected to the apparatus. Further, while a variable directivity antenna requires power supply to an amplifier incorporated therein and others, the power supply has sometimes been made even when the variable directivity antenna is not connected,
Although there is disclosed, in patent document 1, a technology for connecting a variable directivity antenna, a technology for saving power is not disclosed.
Further, there is no disclosure made in patent document 2 and patent document 3 about technology to confirm connection of a variable directivity antenna or about power saving.